The darkness
by blairhumphrey
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Suprisenly his not alone, the Morrigan sisters, a shy Snape and a young Black are with him. When he arrives he finds out that he's not the only one that has changed during the summer holidays.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Harry was running to get to the Hogwarts express on time, only ten minutes before the train was due to leave he jumped on platform 9 ¾. He had changed a lot during the summer holidays, his normally short hair had grown now reaching his shoulders, he had grown to and had developed quite a body. Behind him a petite blond bumped into him.

"Be more careful Lana" Harry said with a smile at the clumsy girl.

He quickly got out of the way before a boy and a girl came through the barrier. She was a beautiful red haired and he was a tall boy with golden hair.

"So this is the Hogwarts express" the boy said.

"Yep" Harry answered.

"Doesn't seem so impressive to me. The jet could of gotten us there quicker" the boy said.

"But what's the fun in that Nate?" the red haired asked trying not to laugh "The hole point of coming here is to act like everyone else. And coming in the jet would of made that a bit more difficult don't you think?"

"Guys maybe we should get on the train. Unless we want to follow Nate's advise" Lana said.

They all got onto the train dragging their trunks behind them.

"Come on" Harry said "Let's go and find a free compartment"

They found one right at the end of the train, where the Slytherins normally sat.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to sit here" Harry said.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"It's where the Slytherins sit"

"Oh well we are neutral, so they going to have to put up with us"

"But I'm not"

"Well your our friend"

Harry had learned during the holidays that it was impossible to argue with Ella, she always got her way no matter what. She had shown that in her ability to talk her guardian and the headmaster into letting her, her sisters and Nate into Hogwarts.

Once the train started to move a scream of rage was heard in the corridor and the door opened letting a small white tiger in.

"Leah you really should stop getting into trouble" Lana said.

The tiger disappeared turning into a fifteen year old girl with long white hair.

"I didn't get into trouble, well not intendedly" she sending them an innocent look. "It's just this red head was being annoying so I hid his things!"

Ella rolled her eyes at the youngest of her sisters. That's when Ron decided to go into there compartment to see if his things were there.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I thought you said he was being annoying" Nate said raising an eyebrow.

"Well he was. But I never said he was being annoying to me did I?"

"I'm Ella Morrigan and these are my sisters Lana and Leah; and my friends Nate Black and Harry Potter"

"I thought you wasn't coming back this year Potter" Ron said looking at Harry angrily.

"I changed my mind. Not that it is any of your business Ron" the green eyed answered bitterly.

"Right" Ron said leaving.

"What's his problem?" Lana asked.

"He used to be my best friend" Harry said.

"He's a git" Leah said.

"Language Leah" Ella said.

"Yes mum"

Everyone started laughing,

The rest of the ride went smoothly excepting Leah getting hyper from eating to much sweets.

Finally hours later the train stopped at Hogsmade.


	2. Chapter 1

Not mine. Don´t I wish. Oh wait the Morrigan sisters, Nate and Serena are mine. Fenris is mine although the name is from a book and the others are JK Rowlings.

Authors note: "" speech. -- thoughts. () authors thoughts.

Chapter 1: Arrival at Hogwarts.

Once they got of the train a big man with a tangly black beard went over to them.

"You the Morrigan kids and Nathaniel Black?" he asked.

"Yep" Leah said still a bit hyper from the sweets.

"Your supposed to come with me and the first years up to the castle. I don´t suppose you've seen another girl about your age around have you?"

"No" Ella said.

"There she is" the man said spotting her "Serena" he called. A girl came over, she had long brown hair, was very thin and had pale skin as if she hadn't been out in the sun for a long time. "Come on we'd better get moving"

The three girls and boy went with him and the first years.

"No more than four in a boat" Hagrid said. The four friends went together letting Serena get in a boat with three first years that looked at her with awe.

Finally they arrived and Professor Mcgonagall lead them inside while an annoying Peeves tried to get them soaking wet by throwing water balloons at them. The first years ran in screaming while the others followed. Ella and Nate were serious, Lana looked nervous, Leah was bouncing and Serena looked, well she had a blank expression.

Professor Mcgonagall told them to wait in a spare room until she came for them to sort them and explained that there were four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And explained some of the rules. They all waited for Mcgonagall to get back and when she did they followed her to the hall.

"The sorting will commence, but there will be a special sorting for five students who have been transferred from other schools"

Everyone looked at the hat, so the first years followed their example.

"In times of old when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted

United by a common goal

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning,

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair

Of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?

So how could it of gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale

Said Slytherin "We'll teach those

Whose ancestry is purest"

Said Ravenclaw "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest"

Said Gryffindor "We'll teach all those,

With brave deeds to their name"

Said Hufflepuff "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same"

These differences caused little strife,

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance Slytherin took only pure blood wizards,

Of great cunning, just like him

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor

Good Hufflepuff she took the rest

And taught them all she new,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true

So Hogwarts worked in harmony,

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us,

Feeding on our faults and fears

The houses that like pillars four

Had once held up our school

Now turned upon each other and

Divided sought to rule

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet and early end

What with duelling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out,

He left us quite downhearted

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score;

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm here for

But this year I'll go further

Listen closely to my song

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin.

The sorting started and once all the first years were in there new houses the headmaster stood again.

"Also we have five students who have just been transferred. Miss Ella Morrigan. Seventh year"

_**ELLA'S POV:  
**-Oh well heres to nothing- I think as I walk over to the stool. I can see Leah's trying not to fidget, Lana looks sick and Nate looks serious, the other kid, Serena looks scared as she's standing as far apart from the others as she can._

_-Oh well a Morrigan sister is it?- the hat speaks to me._

_-Yep- I think not bothering with speech._

_-So where shall I put you? You want to protect mister Potter, but that's not your mission, and you will do no good in Gryffindor. So you have to be a new SLYTHERIN!!_

"_We also have Miss Lana Morrigan. Sixth year"_

_**LANA'S POV:**_

_-I'm not feeling to well, maybe I should of stayed at home. Well there's nothing I can do about it now._

_-Well another Morrigan- the hat is talking to me! Incredible I'm so surprised I can't answer._

_-Oh well your a quiet one aren't you. Well you better follow your sisters steps then as I don´t believe you will be able to hold up on your own. SLYTHERIN!!_

"_Miss Leah Morrigan. Fifth year"_

_**LEAH'S POV:**  
-I can't believe it I'm going to be sorted. Oh well Lana and Ella are Slytherins not that it surprises me. I suppose it's up to me to look after Harry. Not that I'm going to complain, Gryffindor is much funner, at least no one will tell me of for being hyper from to much sweets._

_-The last sister is it?_

_-Are you speaking to me?_

_-Yes I am Miss Morrigan._

_-Oh OK. Yep I'm the last but not least- I can hear the hat chuckle._

_-So where shall I put you._

_-Send me to Gryffindor will you._

_-And why would I do that?  
-Because I ask you to- I answer innocently._

_-That's not enough- the had chuckles._

_-What do you want?_

_-Oh well nothing actually. I was curious. Prepare yourself Miss Morrigan the Gryffindors won't like the fact that you have two sisters in Slytherin. GRYFFINDOR!!_

Leah bounced her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Harry a huge smile on her face.

"Mister Nathaniel Black. Seventh year"

_**NATE'S POV:**_

_-Oh well my turn now. I suppose I'll have to make the hat to put me into Slytherin if he refuses._

_-Well well, a Black, surprising. Now where shall I put you. Your ambitious and need to prove yourself and others, although your father was a Gryffindor- he tells me._

_-You better put me in Slytherin or I will sneak into the headmasters office, I will cut you into pieces and feed you to the dogs- I threatened him._

_-Oh well no need to get violent Mister Black. SLYTHERIN!!_

"And finally Miss Serena Snape. Fifth year"

Everyone stared at her mouths wide open and started to whisper wondering what she had to do with the potions teacher as they didn't look alike.

_**SERENA'S POV:**  
I'm walking over to where the hat is, I can see my father smiling at me from the teachers table. I try to smile back but I can only manage a watery smile. The hat falls over my eyes blocking my vision and for a moment I am scared, I don't like the dark, truth is I'm scared of it, some say it's stupid of me, I am fifteen years old for god sake, but then again they don't know what I've seen and been through._

_-Well well a Snape- a voice in my head says._

_-Hearing voices in your head is the first sign of madness- I think to myself._

_-Oh well Miss Snape, where shall you go. Shy but ambitious, you don't speak to much and...-the hat shut up and then shouted- SLYTHERIN!!_

_I look at my father who is looking at me proudly and I sit besides Draco my soon to be step brother._

"There will be time for announces and speeches after you are all full. Tuck in" Dumbledore said sitting down once more. The food appeared and everyone started eating.

Draco was trying to get Serena to eat some more, Nate and Ella were eating in silence like most of the Slytherins and were looking around making sure no one was going to attack them (Slytherins can be paranoid) Lana had sat with some other girls in her year and they were whispering among them while eating (they don't eat with their mouths full, they are Slytherins after all they wait till another person is speaking to take a bite) Draco's and Serena's year were mixed with the other years making sure nothing was wrong.

Finally the food and pudding disappeared and Dumbledore got up once more.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First I would like to present the new defense against the dark arts, Professor Umbridge and her assistant Professor Fenris" Some people clapped politely, others were looking at the male teacher in awe, even if his face was covered by a hood you could just see blond long hair neatly kept and blue eyes that were shining. Umbridge looked like a toad and was wearing a ridiculous pink cardigan.

"As you know the forbidden forest is..."

"Hem, hem" everyone looked at her surprised no one had ever interrupted the headmaster before, even the teachers looked at her some with rage. The headmaster looked surprised but sat down.

"Thank you headmaster" Umbridge said "for those kind words of welcome" her voice was high- pitched "Well it is lovely to be at Hogwarts I must say. And to see such happy little faces looking up at me" everyone looked around trying to spot a happy face, there wasn't any "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends" the woman cleared her throat and spoke again in a different tone of voice "The ministry has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generation lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's stake must me discouraged, for out tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..." Draco took a moment to look around the hall a lot of students were speaking among them only few were actually listening to her "... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent of preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited"

Umbridge sat down and the headmaster clapped, followed by the teachers and some of the students.

"Thank you Professor for that illuminating speech. Now as I was saying the forbidden forest, is forbidden" at this he looked at the Weasley twins and at Harry, Ron and Hermione, a small frown on his face as he saw they weren't sitting together, that Harry was beside Leah who for once in her life looked serious. "The Quidditch tryouts will be held on the second week of school, those who wish to participate must contact their head of house. Now all of you hop of to bed as you have classes tomorrow. Goodnight."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Harry guided Leah up to the Gryffindor tower and she was bouncing up and down as she had once again had to much sweets (chocolate counts as sweets OK?) he was laughing at her when they bumped into Ron who was just standing there in the middle of the common room as everyone else was asleep.

"Ron. Hi" Harry said smiling at him and holding onto Leah's arm to make her stop for a moment.

Ron ignored him and spoke to Leah.

"You might want to reconsider your friends Morrigan"  
"Whatever do you mean Weasley?"

"I mean your reputation is bad because you have two sisters in Slytherin, but you can't choose family. But you might want to think about being friends with Potter, it will only make things worse for you"  
"Thanks for the advice Weasley. But I am old enough to make my own choices"

"I'm just warning you"

"Ron..." Harry said "What's wrong? Why are you doing this?"  
"Listen to me Potter because I'm only going to say this once. We're fed up being your sidekicks and receiving the full blow, we have nearly died for you to many times already and were not going to put up with this anymore. Stay away from me, my family and Hermione, and stay away from the rest of the Gryffindors"

"But..."

"But nothing Potter. We don't want anything to do with you anymore we are fed up. We are no longer friends" Ron shouted the last thing.

Harry turned around with tears in his green eyes. And Ron left.

"Harry, it's OK" Leah said putting her hand on his shoulder. "We are here. Nate, Lana, Ella and me were on your side no matter what everyone else says"

"Thanks Leah. I'm going to bed"

"See you tomorrow. Don't go to breakfast without me!" she shouted at him as he left up the stairs to his dorm. Normally the fifth years and older slept in pairs, but as Ron's things weren't there he supposed that he was telling the truth when he said he no longer wanted to be friends.

Leah arrived at her room to discover that she slept with Hermione Granger. She groaned as she read the name and opened the door.

The bushy haired girl was sitting on the bed beside the window and Leah looked at her scowling.

"Granger, why do you think you can have that bed?"  
"I was here first"  
"Yes well I would have been here before if someone would have cared to tell me the password. So move of my bed"

"It's not your bed"

"Granger" Leah said putting her face near to the Gryffindors, a evil smile appearing making her look like her sisters "Move off my bed now or deal with the consequences. I remind you I have two older sisters in Slytherin and I know a few tricks"

Hermione quickly scrambled out of the bed letting the smaller girl get onto it with a big smile on her face.

Ten minutes later Leah was fast asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, everyone was sitting on the couches speaking, trying to find the Death Eaters in Hogwarts. No luck so far, they had suspicions but no proof, and without proof they had nothing.

Authors note: Review pretty please


End file.
